Joyeux Anniversaire Envy !
by Geek Hopeless Dreamer
Summary: "C'est quoi ce délire" voilà les seuls mots qu'Envy pu dire lorsqu'il ouvrit son cadeau. "Pour les 175 ans d'Envy, tous les Homonculus décident de lui offrir un cadeau assez...particulier". Univers FMA Brotherhood. Intervention d'un personnage externe inventez par moi. Histoire bizarre mais humoristique, lisez avant de dire que vous n'aimez pas car personnage inventé d'accord ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à vous. Merci de bien vouloir lire ces quelques lignes, qui bien sûr, ne sont que le commencement de quelque chose de grand. Ne soyez pas effrayé par ce prologue un peu « à part » si je puis dire, vous comprendrez dans les chapitres suivant (que j'écris actuellement) le pourquoi de cette sorte de narration. En effet, ce prologue est narré par un personnage interne à l'histoire. Ce personnage, du nom d'Amy est un personnage inventé par mes soins pour le bien être de l'histoire. Cette fiction porte bien son nom car elle est elle-même assez loin de l'univers original du manga, bien que les personnages gardent leur caractère (le plus possible, sauf en cas de besoin). Aussi voici une petite légende qui vous aidera surement :

_En italique : les divagations du narrateur (Amy dans le cas du prologue)._

**En gras : les paroles des autres personnages.**

En normal : la narration.

**Prologue : **

« Notre histoire se passe dans l'ouest d'Ametris, près de la frontière. Là où la vie se faisait rare depuis la Grande Catastrophe. Le village n'avait plus de nom, plus aucun habitant non plus. Il ne restait que ruine et désolation, sous un soleil de plomb. Même les cigales avaient fini de chanter. Deux ans maintenant que tout était terminé. Mais laissez-moi vous faire le point sur les évènements récents. »

**« Hé, ne me dis pas qu'en plus de raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à ce jour tu vas en plus nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avant ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à ce jour ? »**

_Envy, en plus que ta phrase ne veuille rien dire, tu me coupe la parole. C'est très impoli tu le sais ça ? J'oubliais… Envy et la politesse… ça fait deux, voire plus, voire carrément vingt-sept puissance quatre mille… ou alors, si l'on rajoute un vecteur multiplié par la racine carré de…_

**« Amy ! »**

_Pardon…. Je disais donc :_

« La fin de la Grande Catastrophe arriva avec la victoire du FullMetal Alchimist et de ses alliés. Alphonse Elric, qui avait retrouvé son corps, habitait une maison à Rasembool, avec son frère ainé Edward et sa fiancée Winry, _qui eut cru que ça nabot allait grandir au __point que la belle __blonde veuille enfin de lui ? Pas moi en tout cas…. Bref, revenons à nos m__outons, enfin à Alphonse plutôt, même si il aime bien les moutons Alphonse, quand il prenait le train par exemple il était toujours avec les moutons…_ Il continuait, toujours, de ramener tous les chatons abandonné qu'il croisait, sous les cris d'indignation de son frère, lui-même, toujours, menacé par une blonde tenant un énorme clé à molette dans la main. Roy Mustang, essayait, toujours, d'échapper à la paperasse qui s'entassait sur son bureau et le Lieutenant Riza le rappelait, toujours, à l'ordre, un flingue sur la tempe. Bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Et, quand on y pense, pour les Homunculus c'était presque la même chose. Bien que tout le monde l'eut pensé, ils n'étaient pas mort, en aucun cas. _Ces bêtes là, ça ne crevait pas facilement._ Pourtant, ils cessèrent leurs activités impitoyablement sanguinaires. » A_u grand damne de notre schizophrène psychopathes préféré que j'ai nommé Envy._

**« … »**

_Ça va t'énerve pas, c'est une blaguounette ! _

« En effet, n'ayant plus de « Père » à qui obéir, les Homunculus s'étaient réuni dans le but de couler des jours tranquilles dans l'arrière-pays. »

_Bien que Gluttony eut toujours faim et se plaignait souvent, Wrath, qui abandonna le nom de King Bradley, se vit pousser un côté paternel qui emmerdait au plus haut point notre pauvre Pride, enfant mécontent qui d'ailleurs se vengeait su__r les belles robes toute neuves que Lust avait eu du mal à trouver. Surtout qu'elle préférait grandement la marque Ouroboros à celle…Bref, je m'égare…_

**« Je vous en prie, faite-là taire ! Ce n'est pas une narration ça, c'est un supplice ! »**

_Envy, si tu n'es pas content, j'arrête tout ici et il n'y aura plus du tout d'histoire… Voilà qui est mieux. Bien. Je reprends depuis le début, enfin un peu après, quoi que… Bien, nous disions donc :_

« Notre histoire se passe dans l'ouest d'Ametris, près de la frontière. Là où la vie se faisait rare depuis la Grande Catastrophe. Le village n'avait plus de nom, plus aucun habitant non plus. Il ne restait que ruine et désolation, sous un soleil de plomb. Même les cigales avaient fini de chanter. Pourtant, au milieu des vestiges de la vie passée, il restait un bâtiment qui, intact, subsistait encore. Au beau milieu de ces décombres, trônait fièrement une grande maison de pierre. Comme pour le reste de la commune, la verdure et le lierre avait recouvert une bonne partie de la façade, s'incrustant entre les vieux pavés et les briques instables. C'est dans cette maison que commence notre paisible histoire. Enfin, c'était son compter sur moi pour foutre un merveilleux merdier… qui l'eut cru ?»

**« Eh bien, c'e n'est pas trop tôt, on va pouvoir commencez ? »**

_Oui, oui, on commence Envy, on commence. En même temps, si vous m'interrompez toutes les trente-sept seconde je ne peux rien y faire. Regardez, vous allez finir par lassez le lecteur avec vos écarts. Il faut suivre le script…_

**« Amy, c'est l'heure de manger ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche encore ?! »**

_Sérieusement, si Lust s'y met, o__n ne va jamais y arriver, jamais…_


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde, voici donc le premier chapitre de ma fiction. Un peu plus long que le prologue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et laissez-moi des reviews ça me fait très plaisir ! Bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !

**Chapitre 1 :**

Un jeune homme se reposait paisiblement dans son vieux lit. Ses longs cheveux noirs, qui parfois viraient vers le vert foncé, s'étalais autour de son visage fin, presque féminin. Cette apparence androgyne se voyait renforcé par un ensemble noir composé d'un short-jupe et d'un débardeur court. Son torse, dont la peau était laiteuse à souhait, se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration très calme. Il entendait, à travers les murs en pierres de sa chambre, quelques oiseaux qui chantonnaient non loin. Le vent, qui murmurait dans le feuillage des arbres, passa par la fenêtre ouverte, le faisant frissonner. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux violets, remplit de malice sadique. Un rictus déforma son visage alors qu'il se levait d'un bond, souple et acrobatique, avant de retomber légèrement et gracieusement sur ses jambes élancées.

Il ouvrit la porte, traversa le petit couloir et rentra dans ce qu'on aurait pu appeler le salon. La pièce, assez grande, abritait une cheminé de la même pierre que les murs, une vielle table de pique-nique en bois entourée de sept chaise rembourrées de paille. Une cuisine, semblerait-il était raccordée à la pièce par un comptoir de bar en vieux bois. Sur celui-ci, reposait de nombreuses bouteilles vides et poussiéreuses. Près de la cheminé, trônait deux vieux canapé qui, sans doute, devaient être beiges à leur arrivé mais, qui après le temps, se trouvaient teintés de jaune et de marron. A leurs côtés, quelques fauteuils de la même couleur était placé négligemment.

Le jeune homme, se dirigea vers une porte adjacente et l'ouvrit. C'était une pièce, vide de présence humaine, mais qui regorgeait de meubles en tous genres. On pouvait voir des vêtements féminins qui, mal rangés, ressortaient des commodes et des armoires ou bien pendaient du lit. Une multitude de sacs et de pair de chaussures jonchaient les sols. C'était un foutoir indescriptible. Le jeune homme soupira et referma la porte, avant d'ouvrir celle d'à côté. Dans cette chambre-là, il n'y avait qu'un simple lit. Un lit dont il manquait quelques bouts au matelas. Il en allait de même pour les murs, sur lesquels on pouvait nettement remarquer la trace d'une énorme mâchoire. Le jeune homme perdu son sourire avant de sortir de la pièce, une grimace de dégout sur le visage.

**« Si il continu de manger les murs, la maison ne fera pas long feu. Enfin… Lust et Gluttony ne sont pas là… »**

Il prit une grande respiration et soudain, il hurla. Un cri strident, suraiguë, qui ferai n'importe quel humain dans les pommes. Il se tue, attendant une quelconque réponse. Rien. Juste le silence lui répondit.

**« Apparemment, les autres aussi sont partis… »**

Un sourire vint éclairer son visage. Et s'ils l'avaient abandonné ? Il avait tout fait pour les faire chier le plus possible, rallant sans arrêt, étant de mauvaise humeur pendant chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour de cette semaine, même de ce mois entier. Juste dans cet espoir, presque vain, qu'ils le laissent en paix. Il pourrait continuer ses massacres, ses meurtres, ses viols même. Il pourrait de nouveau jouir de la souffrance des autres. Et, c'est lorsqu'il fut pris d'un rire sadique et amer, convaincu de sa nouvelle liberté, que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaître quatre personnes. Il s'arrêta rire aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé.

**« Envy, tu es devenu complètement fou ? Pourquoi tu ris comme un psychopathe névrosé ? »** Lui demanda une belle femme brune.

« **Lust, c'est un** **psychopathe névrosé**** »** lui répondit un enfant, qui avait l'air tout aussi dérangé qu'Envy.

**« ****Pride, ce n'est pas une façon de parler »** répliqua un homme derrière la porte.

**«****J'ai faim moi, quand est-ce qu'on mange ? »** rajouta un petit gros à qui on n'avait rien demandé.

Envy soupira, c'était bien sa veine. Lui qui pensait s'être définitivement débarrassé de ses « collègues ». Lust, Pride et Gluttony dégagèrent le passage pour laisser entrer les trois autres. Un homme, assez vieux, accoutumé d'un costume de militaire pénétra dans la pièce, se plaçant directement à côté du petit garçon, une main protectrice posée sur son épaule.

**« Wrath… lâche-moi… de suite ! »**l'engueula Pride.

Le vieux le lâcha à contre cœur et se tourna vers la porte encore ouverte. Au loin on pouvait entendre des pas lourd qui montaient l'escalier extérieur qui menait à l'entrée. Lust lâcha un long soupir, bientôt suivit de Pride. Ce fut finalement Wrath qui prit la parole :

**« Bon, que faites-vous. Il ne faut pas deux heures pour monter quatre marches ! On se bouge la dedans, c'est un ordre ! »**

Déformation professionnelle sûrement. Finalement une jeune heure brune et un colosse arrivèrent près de la porte, un énorme paquet emballé dans les bras. Ils le posèrent lourdement au sol, sous l'indignation de Lust qui leur répéta, pour la énième fois, que c'était fragile et qu'il fallait faire attention. Ils se massèrent l'épaule en cœur alors que le colosse marmonnait dans sa barbe, inexistante, quelque chose comme quoi c'était fatiguant de marcher.

**« Sloth arrête de te plaindre et vient par ici »**

Le colosse se déplaça lentement jusqu'aux côtés des six autres Homunculus. Envy, toujours à part, observait, d'un air suspicieux, le paquet démesuré et « trop » bien emballé qui lui faisait face. Son regard se porta tour à tour sur le paquet, puis sur les autres, puis sur le paquet et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le brun prenne la parole :

**« Et bien le palmier, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »**

**« Greed, appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je t'égorge autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour ne plus jamais revoir ta face de légume trop cuit ». **

Lust, un grand sourire aux lèvres, attendait patiemment. Finalement, Envy se décida et s'approcha sur cadeau. Il retira, soigneusement, le ruban. Enfin si déchirer et tirer ce pauvre ruban est un synonyme de « soigneusement »… puis déchiqueta le papier. Il se retrouva face à une grande boite en carton fermer grâce à du ruban adhésif sur le dessus. Il l'enleva rapidement, constatant que les quatre pans de la boite tombèrent sur le sol en même temps.

Soudain, dans un hoquet de stupeur il fit un bon en arrière, et dans un geste de défense, plaça ses bras près de sa tête. Les autres Homunculus rigolèrent, ce qui le renfrogna. Prudemment, il baissa ses bras et se décontracta. A ce moment précis, les yeux fixés sur le contenu, il s'arrêta de respirer. Les quelques mots qu'il prononça eurent du mal à passer à travers sa gorge nouée.

**« C'est quoi… ce délire ? »**

**« Alors c'est lui mon nouveau maître ? Hum… plutôt sexy ! »**

C'était une voix fluette qui s'éleva dans les airs. Les yeux ronds, Envy tomba littéralement sur le cul. Il regarda ses collègue qui d'une même voix lui crièrent un :

**« Joyeux anniversaire Envy ! »**


End file.
